Agent Fowler's Super Fun Day
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: Two Decepticons, a vigorous round of sex, and one brave Agent Fowler stuck in the middle. Explicit sticky slash. Megatron/Starscream


Being shoved into enemy territory was one thing –part of the job really- but this was just ridiculous.

"Hey!" he shouted, kicking at the glass roof of the cockpit above his head, "Let me outta here Decepti-creep!"

The tall, skinny 'creep' in question was either ignoring him or just couldn't hear him through thick, bullet proof glass. His foot impacted with it again, and it did nothing but wobble.

He was being taken for "...Interrogation," according to the Decepticon second in command he had unfortunately come to know as Starscream, and it was in his cockpit he currently resided.

"Starscream!" a sudden, sharp shout shocked Fowler from his admittedly pathetic escape attempts. The frame he was trapped inside whirled around, and Fowler felt sick with dizziness as the world outside span before him.

There was a shriek -the words unidentifiable but definitely Starscream- before the world stopped spinning long enough for him to lay eyes on the last alien robot he wanted to see.

Megatron, tall, broad and furious was glaring at the spot right above where he was hidden, obviously Starscream's face. There was an argument, insults and witty remarks fired back and forth faster than his human brain could process it in volume and pitch his ears couldn't deal with. He slapped his hands over them, hoping to preserve at least some of his hearing, when there was rapid movement.

He gasped in shock as he saw Megatron fly straight for them –or Starscream at least- but was surprised that the seeker that held him captive merely backtracked quickly and nothing short of_ let_ himself get caught by his volatile leader.

He was shaken so hard he thought his eternals might rupture as Starscream was thrown to the floor, the seat restraints he had been wise enough to secure himself in saved him from becoming a nasty smear on the inside of the seeker's cockpit though. "Hey!" he shouted, as if he thought they'd stop their fight –or whatever the Hell they were doing- if they knew there was a government agent they were supposed to be interrogating for information was at risk.

Then he reminded himself that these robots probably didn't really care about any information he had to offer. They just wanted to make him suffer...

He was suffering. He already had a headache.

Megatron was towering over the cowering Starscream, and all he could see from his position where the tops of Megatron's armoured legs and hips, which his servos were resting against in an intimidating posture. "Perhaps you need to be taught another lesson, _Starscream_."

Before Fowler could process why the Hell the giant evil robot had just purred his second's name Starscream was squawking again. "As much as I'd love to my gracious leader, I have other business to-"

"You have _no_ other business," Megatron snapped across him, his huge pedes shook the ground as he shifted them further apart, stepping closer to the downed seeker; too close. "Now, get up." He snapped.

Starscream hesitated, "No, I can't, I have a-"

Megatron roared over him, "You do not say 'no' to _me_!"

And any confusion Fowler felt tripled by one hundred thousand million as a panel between the Decepticon's leader's thighs retracted. He frowned, "What the-"

And something extended out. Something long, and erect-

Fowler's eyes widened, in horror, amazement, disbelief; it couldn't be. It couldn't possibly-

A shudder ran through the frame he was trapped in, and a purr vibrated his seat, "Ooo Megatrooon,"

He was jarred against as the seeker picked himself up and then smacked back against his seat as something collided with him. There were loud clangs, and bangs and vibrations from every side of him, all he could see through the glass was the dark grey chassis of the other robot. A deep groan rang out and then, "Oo! Oh Megatron!"

Fowler still couldn't believe it. No it wasn't possible!

He was shaken in his seat again, "Oh, you're still so tight..." a deep voice murmured in satisfaction.

"Oh no," Starscream replied shrilly, "It's just you're so BIG,"

Fowler stared at the frame that moved over head, "Big?!" he shouted, "Hey! What are you doing up there!? Hey! HEY!"

Jesus who was he kidding. They were about to have some kinky robot sex. Human style.

Shakes knocked him about and he was privileged enough to see, as Starscream was bent into an awkward shape, the seeker's long legs lift into the air, and the huge piece of equipment that had extended from the larger mech's groin prod at the bottom of the cockpit.

Fowler couldn't have made a more horrified noise as it left a light trail of fluid and a few smudges on the glass.

"Oh please master! Take me! Fill me up!"

Fowler shook his head, "Don't ask him!" he shouted at the seeker that couldn't possibly hear him, "What the Hell is wrong with you! Didn't you see the size of that thing!?"

His voice was drowned out by Megatron's deep chuckle, he caught a glimpse of his smug face before he pressed down against Starscream again, "That's right; _beg me_ to take that worthless valve of yours."

"Please please PLEASE Master! Oh yes, oh yesssss!"

Fowler gripped the arm rests so tightly his knuckles turned white, and he was knocked about again, except this time it was to a rhythm, an all too familiar one. Starscream moaned to the pace, and there was no doubt within Fowler's mind what he was stuck in the middle of.

The shudders and movement overhead were growing in speed... and vigour. He heard scrapes as Starscream's frame was pushed across the floor from the force of it. Fowler would have squeezed his eyes shut and tried to have gone to a happy place, but his eye lids seemed stuck, wide open as the Decepticon insignia scowling down at him moved back and forth, back and forth, back-and-forth, strangely mesmerising and grower ever faster.

"Oh Megatron!" Starscream cried out, arching his back, and Fowler found himself lifting in his seat as the cockpit drew closer to the chest above, "Oh Megatron!" he cried again, this time in a higher pitch, "Oh! Oh! Master! Maaaaster!" he squealed in an incredibly girly fashion, feminine gasps and whimpers and pleas in place of his normally deeper rasping voice. "I'm- I- Oh Primus! Yes! There! Right there! Deeper... yesssss! There!"

Where the Hell was he? Had he smacked his head upon being captured? Had he been drugged? This wasn't real. It couldn't be. There was no way in Hell a "male" _robot_ was **fucking** another "male" –questionable- _robot_ through the floor. With him inside!

Starscream sounded like he was sobbing now, "Ohhoho! Yesss! P-please master please! Yes yesyesyes!"

A deep rumbling growl vibrated the entire cockpit and something beneath where Fowler was sat clanged, loudly. Jesus, he didn't want to think about what was going on down there.

"Uh! Uh YES YES! MEGATRON YES!"

A high pitched shrieking, a woman's voice -had Fowler not already known it was Starscream- stung his ears, and then the sickening noise of rushing fluids met his ears. Vibrations ran through the floor at his feet, and a hissing noise sounded. The cockpit around him seemed to go limp, and then all he could hear was the clang-clang-clang of Megatron above him.

"Very good Starscream," He praised, his deep rasping voice somewhat breathless, "But you've made- made a mess of. My. Floor!" he punctured each last word with a particularly viscous thrust that had the entire cockpit shaking and Starscream squealing again. "So I'll return, the favour!"

The shaking suddenly stopped and Fowler nearly jumped straight out of his skin as something suddenly thundered into the cockpit glass. A great stream of... something translucent splattered across it, disorienting the word above him and cutting out all light from outside the cockpit. Fowler just stared, having no words, not even curse words, for what he suspected had just happened.

It was blissfully silent for quite a while, and still. When suddenly the cockpit vibrated again, and Starscream moaned again, "Oh master... you're too good to me..."

Fowler frowned, 'too good to him?!' he'd just Robo-raped the jet and then jizzed all over his cockpit for the love of God! "Oo!" Starscream squealed again, shuddering. Fowler silently prayed they weren't about to go again.

The reality was worse.

Something –he could only imagine what!- came into contact with the dripping, thick, sticky, gunk overhead and wiped it away. It only needed to come down twice more for Fowler to figure out what it was.

Megatron's tongue –or glossa or whatever the Hell it was. His stomach rolled and he really did think he was going to be sick as another of Starscream's girly squeals rang out. Any chance of throwing up inside the seeker –and he'd fucking deserve it for putting him through this too- was put on hold when two round red optics spotted him through the smeared glass.

They widened in shock or surprise but unlike any decent human would be, they were not at all embarrassed. Angry, but not embarrassed. Very angry.

"Starscream!"

"...Opps. Sorry my Lord, I must have forgotten..."

Like any man would in his situation, Fowler vomited, and then fainted.

He was thankfully unconscious for the hissy fit the seeker threw because of it, and the vigorous angry sex that followed.


End file.
